Forever and Always
by Shadows of Rohan
Summary: As Haldir fights on the walls of Helm's Deep, he reflects on the life he lead, the people dying, and most of all, the death of his beloved. Not as depressing as it sounds, and I suck at summeries, so come read! One shot.


Forever and Always  
  
By Peachblossom lover  
  
Disclaimer: No mine!  
  
A/n- right. My mother signs her letters to my brother with this, and it got me thinking. Also, I read the book that it's from for a little kid...it's so sad.  
  
Anywho. This is the product of my incoherent ramblings.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain. It was pounding down around me, hitting the cobblestones like there was no tomorrow. Hearing a scream, it came home to me...there might not be a tomorrow for some of my elves..or me.  
  
Uraks were all around me. Cutting one's throat, I saw with horror, yet another elf fall of the high, cold, stone walls of Helm's Deep.  
  
There was no turning back. Looking to the sky, I implored any listening Valar to help us.  
  
The stars were not shining on us. Seeing yet another young boy go down, I felt something inside me crack. Yes. There would be no tomorrow for some.  
  
As I turned, slashing upward with my sword, I added just one more to the fatalities to the Uraks. There seemed no end to them.  
  
Distantly, as if a world away, I heard Aragorn shouting. "Bring him down! Kill him!"  
  
What were they talking about? Kill who?  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sound like the world was cracking in two came from the walls.  
  
Rocks, dust, and dead bodies flew all over. They had breached the walls.  
  
A voice entered my head, from nowhere. No. That wasn't true. It was a voice of the past.  
  
~Like you always, love you forever~  
  
Gods, it had been centuries since I had heard that voice utter that.  
  
Aragorn shouted something. "Fall back!"  
  
Before I could do more that signal to my troops, an icy pain bit through my side. Gasping, I continued cutting down the disgusting creatures.  
  
Trying to get away, I hacked at them, trying to find a clear path. Something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.  
  
~Like you always, love you forever.~ That voice! What was this cruel torment?  
  
A fire erupted in my back, as an Urak's blade cut through my armor, and into my spine.  
  
They say as you die, that your life flashes before you.  
  
~*~  
  
A young elfling running into his father's arms.  
  
As an adolescent, smiling at a young elleth, as I helped her off the ground, her long golden hair all around her.  
  
The front door of her talan, Eleanor flowers in my hand.  
  
The Golden Lady's mirror, showing me my possible wife. The same beautiful face, with deep blue eyes, and hair to rival the sun.  
  
The morning after our bonding. Her whispering - "Haldir, I'll like you always, and the Valar know, I'll love you forever."  
  
And finally, the room I was in when I learned she was in the Halls of Mandos. So cruel.  
  
~*~  
  
Looking up, I saw, as if I was above, Aragorn catching my body.  
  
Yes, it was true. I was a cold, heartless bastard. I had no heart. She had taken it the Halls with her.  
  
~*~  
  
In an instant, I was greeted by a beautiful being. There are no words in any language to describe their face. It hurt to look at one of the Valar.  
  
"Haldir. Enter, and find peace." Yes. I was in the Halls of Mandos. Perhaps I could finally find peace.  
  
Walking through the long, stone halls, so different from our talans and trees, I saw an image that made me stop in my tracks.  
  
Looking through ocean eyes framed in long lashes, she smiled.  
  
"Like you always, love you forever Haldir."  
  
Forever and Always.  
  
Yes, perhaps the Valar had indeed heard my prayers.  
  
Forever and Always.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n- okay, don't know about you people, but I was crying as I wrote this. Maybe I'm just too sentimental. Oh well.  
  
Please, tell me what you think. This is my first one shot/ angst piece, so I don't know how it turned out.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Peachblossom luver  
  
(a Shadow of Rohan) 


End file.
